CandyCake Guppies/Statistics
The following is an incomplete list of statistics from the fan-made spin-off, CandyCake Guppies. Season One 'They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies!' *This is the first appearance of: **The CandyCake Guppies **Mr Rainbow **The guppies' Sweetie Marks ** Chandelee *This is the first episode to feature the move, Swarming Cakes. *This is the first episode to feature villains (Grim Reaper & Scarecrow). *This is the first episode to feature the Flaming Cakes. * Some cable or satellite providers title this episode "The CandyCakes Come To Jupiter!". * An instrumental version of the Bubble Guppies song "Brave, Brave Knights" was played during the battle with the giant octopus. 'A Battle With Sir Great White!' *First and maybe only time the guppies battle Sir Great White. *Chondoller made her first appearance in this episode. *First time to feature the Sword Cakes. * First appearance of Clubstor. * The postmaster in this episode is supposed to be Mistletoe. * The only episode that SGW reveals that he works for Scarecrow. However, at the end, he was done being Scarecrow's servant. * An instrumental version of Miley Cyrus "Wrecking Ball" was heard when the Candys are battling with Clubstor. 'A Puppy To Love!' *First time to mention Blueberry Jam being autistic, which was mentioned many times. *First appearance of Cranberry Pup. *First episode to show Cranberry Pup in tears. *When Cranberry first appeared, he wasn't given a name until the end. * First and perhaps only episode to show death. * This episode seems to be reflecting a Bubble Guppies episode "Bubble Puppy". 'Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle' *This is the first haunted-themed episode. *First time Remora appears without Manta Ray. *First episode that does not revolve around a protagonist. *Scarecrow mentions he has a mother, but it's unknown who she looks like. *First episode to feature Grim Reaper's fear of ghosts and darkness. *The CandyCake Guppies appeared toward the end. *First time Grim Reaper cries. *The ghost in this episode revealed its named at the end "Oorameshia". 'Secret Of The CandyCakes' *The first and only episode to reveal the CandyCakes' mysterious backround. *Second episode to feature the Sword Cakes. * The Thunder King himself is based on the final boss in "Throne of Thunder". * The dark wizard's appearance is based on the one from Harry Potter. 'Save The Woodlers' *This is the first short episode. *The first and only appearance of Woodler cats. *First episode Sir Great White doesn't appear. *First time the villains don't appear. * The episode has a reference to a Wow Wow Wubbzy episode "Save The Wuzzly". 'When Brothers Get Mad' *The second short episode. *First time Remora and Manta Ray appear without Sir Great White. *First time Choco and Blueberry cry, though it was only Blueberry who was crying. * First time someone enters Mirror Valley alone. * The episode has a Little Bill reference "When Friends Get Mad". 'The Thing About The Ring' *First episode Mrs Galaxy appears. *This is the first episode in which we find out Mr Rainbow was single, because his old wife passed. *First time Jeweler-pus appears. *First time Sir Big Rings appears. * We see Green for the first time. 'Beware Of The Pine' *First time Otter appears. *Second time Mistletoe appears. *First episode in which we find out Cinnamon Buns adores eating. *First time Monsieur Pine appears. *First time to feature Chondoller's anger issue. * In the UK version, the title was altered to: "The Angry Pine King Strikes!". 'The Egg-Cellent Adventure' *First time Sir Vulture appears. *Cranberry Pup makes his short appearance in this episode. *First time the guppies are accused of something. *Cinnamon was the only CandyCake Guppy to use her attacks in this episode. *First episode Cinnamon and Lolipop cries. * In the British version, the title cards shows: "The Rise Of Sir Vulture!". 'Flower Power' *First time Vanilla was caught in a spell. *First episode to feature a Sugar PieXVanilla Cake moment, where Sugar was worrying for him and when she gave him the petal of the Phochi Flower. *Sir Great White appears without Remora and Manta Ray. *First time to feature Chandelee's anger issue. *First episode to feature the Spiny Cakes. 'The Christmas Wish' *This is a Christmas-themed episode. *Vanilla wasn't in his disrespectful mood. *First time to feature singing. * Vanilla seems oddly perky/happy in this episode. '0% Of Balloons' *This is the first episode to feature multiple breakdowns. In this case, it was the mayor and Choco Cream. * In the UK version, the title was altered: "New Years Day Gone Wrong". * This is a New Year's-themed episode. 'Dandi-Rich!' *First time a minor character's name is being abbreviated in an episode title. *This is the first episode in which we find out Grim Reaper likes to sing, though it was supposed to be his "hidden talent". *First time the villains help the protagonists out. *This episode mentions that Blueberry Jam might dislike water because he went haywire when he was exposed to it. *Second time we hear singing. First was The Christmas Wish. 'The Grand Gold Trophy' *This episode mainly centers around Blueberry, Cinnamon, and Vanilla. *First time Scales appears. *Third time singing was heard. 'Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky' *For some reason, the episode focuses on Lolipop, though the episode title mentioned a Mr. * This is the only time Lolipop was ever a target of slapstick humor. * This is like a Friday the Thirteenth episode. 'Feeling Choco Keen On Cream' *First time a CandyCake Guppy's name appears in an episode title. *This is the first episode in which we find out Choco is allergic to daisies. *First time Choco cries. *First and only time Vanilla hesitates to apologize. *First time Apple Mountains appears. * The episode is a reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode "Feeling Rintoo Keen". * Choco is noticeably more hyper than usual in this episode. 'Dandi-Dilemma' *Second episode to have Dandelion's name being abbriviated in an episode title. *First time Eggplant's mother, Parm, appears. *Dandelion wasn't heard speaking until towards the end of the episode. * The episode is a reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode "Hoho's Dilemma". * "Ghost Journey" is a play of the reality TV show "Ghost Adventures". * In the Canada version, this episode title was altered: "The Arrival Of Eggplant's Mother". * This is one of the times the episode doesn't focus on one of the Candys. 'Big O Town Venturing' *This episode mostly focuses on Blueberry and Grim Reaper. *First episode Grim Reaper appears without Scarecrow. *First time Grim Reaper gets sick. *First time Blueberry gets sick. *First time a villain calls for Magic Mirror to activate a guppy's Sweetie Mark. * First time we see Cow Ghoul, Mr Rocky, and Mr Boulder. * Mr Rocky appearance is based on the boss Bogmire from Luigi's Mansion. * Mr Boulder's appearance is based on the enemy King Tut from Mario Pinball Land. * Lolipop, Choco, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla made their short appearance in this episode. * In the British version, the episode title was altered: "City Of The Unknown". * This is the first episode that includes vomiting. '99% Insane' *First time a CandyCake Guppy loses their memory. *This episode features Cinnamon Buns' breakdown. *Dr Cauliflower mentions his full name to be Dr Brussel Cauliflower. *First time Dr Cauliflower and Sunflower argue. *Second time the Apple Mountains appear. *First episode Spicy Magic and Circle Spot appear. * In the UK version, the title was altered: "A CandyCake Through Insanity". * The stadium was an illusion created by Spicy Magic. * The stadium has a similar appearance to the one from Pokemon Stadium. Season Two 'Turning Over A New Leaf' *Second time Blueberry gets sick, but unfortunately was when riding the dinosaur. *First time Roarem Saurus appears, along with his Troodon, Tommy. * The episode has a reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode "Rintoo's New Leaf". * First episode that mostly centers on Eggplant. * Roarem has a similar body shape to Scales. 'A Ruler In Dis-Geist!' *First and only time Madame Blossom (or Roses) and Monsieur Burner (or Bones) appear, along with Bones' father. *First Season Two episode to feature the Sword Cakes. * First Season Two episode with singing. * First time the monster Salmonella appears. * Salmonella is named after the bacterial disease. * In the UK version, the title changes to: "The King And Queen Of Jupiter". 'Candy Fools!' *Vanilla likes to prank everyone. * Second time we see Sweetheart putting together a model skeleton. * The line "How does it feel to be on the other end of the prank, huh?" said by Blueberry echoes a line from a Drake and Josh episode "Alien Invasion". * Second time the antagonists help out the good guys. 'To Love My Mantis' *First time Sugar Pie has a crush on something. *First episode Sugar Pie cries. * It seems somewhat strange that Sugar sounds like she knows time, and going somewhere alone with the mantis. While small children cannot wander off on their own and no adult is with them. She should have gone with someone a lot older than her. 'Ack-ward Weddings!' *Second episode Parm appears. *Second episode Circle Spot and Spicy Magic appear. *Spicy Magic appears in this episode as good magician. *Mrs Jupiter and Mrs Galaxy have a crush on Grim Reaper and Scarecrow. *Mrs Galaxy's full name was mentioned in this episode; Mrs Janet Galaxy. Same with Mrs Jupiter; Mrs Franny Jupiter. *Mayor Jupiter's first name was said in this episode; Mayor James Jupiter. * The "go bananas!" line echoes a song name from The Fresh Beat Band. There was also an instrumental version of the song at the end. * It's revealed that Spicy and Circle are brothers. 'Share Or No Share' *First time Vanilla and Choco get into an argument. *First time to feature the Beeping Bot. * The episode has a reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode "To Share Or Not To Share". * Lolipop sounded like Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony when she yelled "QUIET!!!". 'Meet The Applebuck Guppies' *First introduction of the Applebuck Guppies. *Second time Sugar Pie cries. First was To Love My Mantis. * This episode is like a fanon My Little Pony episode "The Evil Mane Six". * The episode has a Powerpuff Girls reference. * All of the Applebuck Guppies portray a Southern accent. 'Danger-Izing The Lolipop' *Second time Blueberry cries. First was When Brothers Get Mad. *This is the second mystery-themed episode, next to The Grand Gold Trophy. *Second time Jeweler-pus appears. *Second time Scales appears. *Second time a CandyCake Guppy's name appears in the episode title. * This episode has a reference to the fanon Bubble Guppies episode "Danger In Gil's Life". * In the UK version, the title was changed to: "Who Poisoned Lolipop?". 'Monster-Izing The Cake' *This is the first episode in which we can infer that Vanilla Cake is a bad sport when it comes to games. *First time to mention the moves Forsight, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, and Transform. *Second time Vanilla was caught in a spell. However, it was from a potion. *Second time Sir Great White appears without Remora and Manta Ray. *First time Blueberry shapeshifts into something. *Vanilla reveals in this episode that he loves turkey vultures. *First time Blueberry tells jokes. *Third time a CandyCake Guppy's name appears in the episode title. * In the UK version, the title was: "The Hideous Vanilla Cake Zombie". * This episode has a Jimmy Neutron reference. * Each time Vanilla rots, his bones are almost visible. * When Cinnamon Buns gets struck by Vanilla's lightning orb, her hair was a bit larger. * This is the first episode to show blood. 'The Mysterious Egg' *Second time to feature the Flaming Cakes, though Vanilla and Cinnamon were the only two that pulled off the move. *Second time Choco cries. First was''' Feeling Choco Keen On Cream'. *First time to feature Choco's anger issue. * First time Beehavoc and Baby Beehavoc appear. 'Memory-less Guppy *Second time a CandyCake Guppy lose their memory. *First time to feature Sugar Pie's breakdown. *First time Cinnamon gets sick. * This episode has a similar storyline to '''99% Insane. 'The Flower Thing' *First and only appearance of Beauty. *Second appearance of Monsieur Pine. *First appearance of the Grass Cakes. 'Four Special Crystals' *Third episode Scales and Jeweler-pus appeared in. *Second episode Oorameshia appears. *First episode to have minor villains team up. *First time Jeweler-pus and Choco Cream sing, but not together. *Running gag: Something happens to the CandyCakes and small creatures laugh at them, after obtaining one crystal. *First time Scales, Oorameshia, Jeweler-pus, Sweetheart, Mayor Jupiter, and Dandelion cry. * Second Season 2 episode with singing. * The second song in this episode seems to echo on the My Little Pony song, "The Piggy Dance". 'The Mystery Of The Hastifed Clams' *This is the third mystery-themed episode. *First episode Lolipop Pops makes a cameo appearance. *First episode Cinnamon Buns and Sugar Pie are absent. 'The Castle Of Terror' *This episode centers on Sugar Pie. *Third episode Oorameshia appears in. *First time a CandyCake Guppy learned a new move, though it wasn't mentioned in the episode. *Sugar learned Electro Ball. *3/4 of this episode took place in Sugar Pie's dream. * Third episode Sugar cries in. First was To Love My Mantis '''and second was '''Meet The Applebuck Guppies. 'Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant' *Nearly half of the town appeared in the episode. *Fourth episode Scales makes an appearance, though it was only short. * A bad pun was heard at the end. 'The Visiting...Someone' *First time the Candys learned Iron Hand. *First episode in Season Two to have Remora and Manta Ray appear. *Second episode Clubstor appears since A Battle With Sir Great White!. 'Impractical Monstery Tour' *Second time Mr Rocky appears. *First time Whittle Pebble appears. *First appearance of Machurn, Smog Slick, and Lightering. * Second time to show blood, though it was only a scratch. 'Super-Sweet Donuts' *Third episode Clubstor appears. *Fifth time Scales appears. * The Magnetosphere Tea Party was a play of the Boston Tea Party. 'The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy' *First time Sugar gets sick. *First time the Candys all get punished. Season Three [[Forgotten Bonehead|'Forgotten Bonehead']] * First episode to focus on a villain. * First introduction of the monster Vanishem. * Grim Reaper had an anger issue. * Second time Grim Reaper cries. First was Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle. [[Sunflower Prediction - Part 1|'Sunflower Prediction - Part 1']] * First two-part episode. * Third time Flaming Cakes was used. * First introduction of the monster Frozeloo. * First and only two part episode to feature the Ghost Star Gildas. [[Sunflower Prediction - Part 2|'Sunflower Prediction - Part 2']] * The narrator oddly sounds like the one from Pokemon. * The "Choco Promise" is like the "Pinkie Promise" from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * The way Choco screams angrily about a broken "Choco Promise" is like Pinkie Pie angrily screaming over a broken "Pinkie Promise". * The Candys all get enraged at the same time. * Second time Mrs Jupiter's first name was said. First was Ack-ward Weddings. * Third time Grim Reaper cries. First was Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle '''and second was '''Forgotten Bonehead. * First time Scarecrow cries. * First time Dr Cauliflower and Mistletoe cries. [[The Snow Thing|'The Snow Thing']] * First time it snows in Jupiter. * First introduction of Blizzosaur and Icesoleet. * First introduction of the Ice Cakes. [[Our Noble Manta Ray|'Our Noble Manta Ray']] * Lolipop Pops, Cinnamon Buns, and Vanilla Cake were absent in this episode. * Second time Cinnamon makes her absence. * Manta Ray appears without Remora. [[Wood Wars|'Wood Wars']] * Third appearance of Monsieur Pine. * First introduction of Count Redwood. * First introduction of the Boomerang Layers. * The Candys' Boomerang Layers outfit is based on the Hammer transformation from Super Mario. * First Season Three episode with singing. [[Sweet And Sour Scarecrow|'Sweet And Sour Scarecrow']] * Scarecrow didn't have a lot of dialogue in this episode. * Fourth time vomiting was heard, but not seen (Sir Big Rings & Gastro). First was Big O Town Venturing '(Blueberry & Grim Reaper), second was '''Memory-less Guppy '(Cinnamon Buns), and third was '''The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy (Sugar Pie). * First introduction of the monster Bitter Rage. * Second time Spiny Cakes was used. [[An Almost Disgusting Battle|'An Almost Disgusting Battle']] * Roarem and Tommy made their short appearance in this episode. * Second time Chondoller had her anger issue. * First introduction of the monster Abdomi-Bowel, who was the first monster in the series with two forms. * First introduction of the Star Candles. [[Eggplant's Big Haste|'Eggplant's Big Haste']] * First time to have Eggplant's name in the title. * Third episode Parm appears. * This episode is like a Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures episode "Mr Fluffy's Big Move". [[The Super Duper Party Guppy|'The Super Duper Party Guppy']] * Second time the Beeping Bot appears. * This is like a Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures episode "The Most Eligible Emperor". * "Jok-a-tory Clowns" is a parody of Impractical Jokers. * First introduction of Swirly Freeze. [[CandyCakes Take The Separate|'CandyCakes Take The Separate']] * Second Season Three episode with singing. * The songs in this episode are like the songs from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * First time the CandyCakes cry at the same time. * Second time Star Candles was used. * First introduction of Big Bombintash. * This episode is a mix of a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode "Magical Mystery Cure" and a Kirby Right Back At Ya episode "Kirby Takes The Cake". [[Poltergeists On Ghostly Road|'Poltergeists On Ghostly Road']] * This is the first and actual Halloween-themed episode, second if you count Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle. * Fourth time Oorameshia appears. * Second time Bitter Rage appears. * Fourth time Flaming Cakes was used, though Vanilla was the only one who used it. * The demons' appearance in this episode are based on the comic series Bone. * For Halloween, each Candy was: ** Lolipop Pops - Witch ** Blueberry Jam - Vampire ** Choco Cream - Mad Hatter ** Cinnamon Buns - Jester ** Sugar Pie - Fairy ** Vanilla Cake - King [[My New Officer|'My New Officer']] * Third appearance of Choco and Vanilla's Beeping Bot. * There was a bit of Vanilla CakeXSugar Pie at the end, when Sugar hugs Vanilla tightly. Season Four [[Island Of The Lost Candys|'Island Of The Lost Candys']] * Pink Pegasus was not with her brothers. * First introduction of: ** Peckadabra ** Windify ** Tornado Flyers, a new Candy form * An instrumental version of the Bubble Guppies song "Spooky" can be heard during the battle scene. * This is the first episode to have a new theme song. [[The Candy Pain|'The Candy Pain']] * Second appearance of the Tornado King, since Secret Of The CandyCakes. * Fifth time Sugar cries. ** First: To Love My Mantis ** Second: Meet The Applebuck Guppies ** Third: The Castle Of Terror ** Fourth: CandyCakes Take The Separate '(along with the others) * Third time we see Bitter Rage. * Fourth time we see Clubstor. [[Hide And Creep|'Hide And Creep]] * Lolipop Pops and Sugar Pie are absent in this episode. * This episode has a reference to the My Little Pony creepypasta 8-bit game, Story of the Blanks. ** The dark figures look like the Zombie Ponies ** The village, when it turned dark, looked like the cursed Sunny Town. * Second time we see the Big Kappas. [[Like Brother And Brother|'Like Brother And Brother']] * First introduction of: ** Doppelganger, Grim Reaper's brother ** the monster Polter-Ghost ** Ghost Shadows * First time Grim Reaper was called Grimmy. * Fourth time Grim Reaper broke into tears, but he did not cry. [[Elementary Time!|'Elementary Time!']] * First school-themed episode. * First Season Four episode with singing. * This episode has at least two references to Bubble Guppies. ** At the very beginning, the kids are humming the song "Long, Long Time Ago". ** Red and Pink play a tune of "I Want A Pet Today" on recorder. * Fourth episode we see Parm. * Second episode showing multiple breakdowns, although it was only a curse. * First introduction of: ** the monster King Masterson. ** Fighter Candles ** Psychic Puffers [[Six Monsters, One Candy|'Six Monsters, One Candy']] * First introduction of: ** Caramel Cider ** Lemon Drop ** Rainbow Flavor ** Snicker Doodle ** Cotton Puffy ** Gelatin Soft * Lolipop's dream at the beginning is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. * Fifth time we see Oorameshia. * Second time we see Polter-Ghost. * Fourth time we see Monsieur Pine. * The episode mostly focuses on Lolipop Pops. [[Diamond Funhouse|'Diamond Funhouse']] * The episode mostly focuses on the new CandyCakes. * Sixth time we see Scales. * Scarecrow appears without Grim Reaper. * The following monsters that appeared in the episode: ** Scales; 5th appearance ** Vanishem; 2nd appearance *** It was revealed Vanishem is a female. ** King Masterson; 2nd appearance ** Oorameshia; 6th time ** Polter-Ghost; 3rd time ** Salmonella; 2nd time * This episode shows many references to previous episodes: ** The devil-looking Vanilla Cake from Sunflower Prediction Part 1. ** The possessed teachers from Elementary Time!. ** The abandoned part of Scarecrow Castle from The Castle Of Terror! '''(though it was only from a dream). ** The bottomless parcel box may reference a future episode (Episode 68 - '''When Shroysters Attack). * First actual time Choco's full name is heard. [[Here Comes That Needler|'Here Comes That Needler']] * First introduction of Minesweeper. * Second time the ability Ghost Shadows was used. * Third time the ability Spiny Cakes was used. [[Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters|'Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters']] * All monsters shown in the series have appeared in this episode except the Applebuck Guppies. Some had little or no lines. * Fifth time an episode includes a vomiting scene (King Masterson, Salmonella, Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor). * First time a monster gets sick from eating something. Two, actually (Masterson & Salmonella). ** Also Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor. [[The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy|'The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy']] * Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, and Lemon are the only CandyCakes that appeared in the episode. * Nimbus City is most likely based on a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic location, Cloudsdale. [[Snow Day|'Snow Day']] * Icesoleet returned in this episode. * Second winter-themed episode. First was The Snow Thing. * In the UK version, the title is; Winter Fun Time. [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1|'Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1']] * Second two-part episode. * Midwinter Night Fright is mostly like Halloween in the winter. * Lemon, Sugar, Cinnamon, and Snicker remained absent for the rest of the episode plus Part 2. * Third winter-themed episode. [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2|'Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2']] * Bitter Rage and Polter-Ghost made a short appearance. * Third time the devil Vanilla Cake appears, although it was just a disguise. * Some viewers might make the mistake of pointing out blood, but it was really red jelly. * The first introduction of: ** the monster, Funny Bone ** the new ability, Iron Roundups. [[Tea For Six|'Tea For Six']] * Second episode where all boy Candies are present, first is The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams. * In the UK version, this episode is called: Tea Party For Boys. [[When Shroysters Attack|'When Shroysters Attack']] * First appearance of the Shroysters. * Third time Star Candles was used. * Second time Iron Roundups was used. * In the UK version, this episode is called: Shroyster Madness. [[Teacher Scam|'Teacher Scam']] * Second school-themed episode. * First introduction of the Bug Meanies; Buzzltiek the bee, Madagio the millipede, and Sonterin the spider. ** Also the new ability, the Bug Swatters. * Sixth time Sugar cries. * First time Chandelee and Chondoller cry. * Second time Fighter Candles was used. [[Sugar Pie Style!|'Sugar Pie Style!']] * First episode to have Sugar's full name in an episode title. * The moves that were first used in this episode are Quick Attack, Rock Throw, and Mind Reader. * Seventh time Sugar cries. [[The Nightmare Stone|'The Nightmare Stone']] * Scales, King Masterson, and Thunder King are the three main monsters in this episode. * This episode is like a sequel to Diamond Funhouse. * This is another episode to show nightmares. * Each time a character is hit on the head/face by a random object, they find their selves in their own nightmares. [[Pony Club Party|'Pony Club Party']] * A first episode centering on the ponies from town. * The Big Bugs return in this episode. * The party music that was played sounds like an instrumental version of LMFAO's "I'm Sexy And I Know It". ** The romantic song sounds like Greensleeves. [[Power Below Zero|'Power Below Zero']] * This is a parody of a My Little Pony episode "Lesson Zero". * The new move all Candies will learn from now is Quick Attack, though it was first mentioned in Sugar Pie Style!. * This episode features Lolipop's breakdown. Season Five [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1|'Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1']] * This episode features the Spectrum Capsule Apples product. * This is the first episode to have: ** Frame rate of the show changed to around 30fps, just like Season 2 of Bubble Guppies. ** Better movement on all characters. ** Different short scenes in the theme song. ** More vibrant coloring, such as Cotton Puffy's hair being a very bright pink and baby blue. ** High Definition viewing up to 1080i instead of 480p. * This episode features the following figures: ** Peckadabra ** Emperor Seaweed the sea horse ** Minesweeper ** Minesweeper's father ** Sir Rover ** Sir Heliosphere ** Great Seaweed Monster ** Sir Great White ** Emperor Crackle the Cyclops ** Madame Medusa ** Dashington the Dragon ** Great Golem ** Cockatrice [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2|'Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2']] * The city from the episode Big O Town Venturing is named Bland Bird's Cliff, which is a pun on "Blind Man's Bluff. * The battlefield fanfare is an instrumental version of Imagine Dragons "Radioactive". * The coliseum looks like the illusion made by Spicy Magic from the episode 99% Insane. * All abilities are seen in the episode except for Sword Cakes and Tornado Flyers. [[Weirdos From The West|'Weirdos From The West']] * Before airing this episode, the creators thought of bringing the Apple-Buck Guppies, thus naming the episode Apples From The West. However, it was changed. ** Also, while making the episode, the writer was thinking of making Chloroplast the only female in the group, but they're called the Organelle Guys. This would make it easier for the viewers to infer that they're all males. * 3/4 of this episode is in a story. * First time Cotton's hair lost its puffiness, until it re-poofed at the end. * It turns out the Organelle Guys are just characters from a storybook. It's not clearly known if they're real or not. [[Cry Candy|'Cry Candy']] * This is like the fanon Bubble Guppies episode "Cry Guppy". * First episode Snicker, Rainbow, Gelatin cries. * Second time Vanilla was in tears. First was CandyCakes Take The Separate. * First time Rainbow is heard singing. * This episode shows that Rainbow's hair turns into different shades of gray when she's depressed. [[Unmovable Child|'Unmovable Child']] * This is like a Wow Wow Wubbzy episode "The Tired Tail". * Locked-In Tail sounds like Locked-In Syndrome. [[The Humble Heroes|'The Humble Heroes']] * This is like a Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures episode "The Humble Emperor". * This episode introduces three new characters: the Tick Bros.